Pyrael
thumb|Steve Schwarz - Lead Sänger, Gitarrist, Produzent, Synthesizer (Digital) von Pyrael Pyrael sind eine Gothic-Metal- und Hardrock-Band aus New York. Die Band besteht seit Anfang der 2000er Jahre und wurde von Steve Schwarz und Stephen Baldassarre gegründet. Einflüsse der Band sind diverse Metalbands wie zum Beispiel Black Sabbath, Dio, Metallica, Judas Priest, James Gang, aber auch Elektronische Bands wie zum beispiel Depeche Mode. Die Gründungsphase thumb|Stephen Baldassarre: Schlagzeuger, Bassist, Analoger Synthesizer bei Pyrael Gegründet wurde die Band von Steve Schwarz im Oktober 2000 in Oneotona, New York. Nach diversen Besatzungswechseln, fand die Band schließlich mit Stephen Baldassarre einen Schlagzeuger und man probte und spielte zuviert in diversen Clubs und erlangte so schnell Bekanntheit in New York und der Umgebung. Im Jahre 2008, haben die Jungs schließlich ihr erstes Demotape veröffentlicht. Es stieß bei Fans und Kritikern auf sehr positive Resonanz. Ein Magazin, bezeichnete die Musik von Pyrael als "Synth-Laden-Goth-Metal" Doch bereits nach dieser Zeit stellen Steve Schwarz und Stephen Baldassarre fest, dass keiner der anderen Musiker so wirklich Engagement zeigen wollte und so entschloss man sich, diese Mitmusiker zu Feuern. Da Steve Schwarz, neben dem Gesang, der Leadgitarre auch noch andere Instrumente wie das Klavier, Saxophon beherrscht und Stephen Baldassarre ebenfalls manigfaltig, musikalisch befähigt ist, da er Neben dem Schlagzeug auch das Klavier und den Bass spielen kann, entschloss man sich Pyrael fortan nur noch als Zwei-Mann Band mit Gastmusikern für Live Auftritte zu behandeln. Das Debütalbum Insanity Die Arbeiten zum Debütalbum Insanity, begannen bereits im Sommer 2012. Es wurde von Steve Schwarz und Stephen Baldassarre, im alleingang Komponiert, Konzipiert und geschrieben. Als Produzent verpflichteten sie den Mittlerweile leider verstorbenen Produzent Frank Fischer, welcher die Aufnahmen mit der Band Ende Februar 2013 entgültig abgeschlossen hatte. Produzent Frank Fischer verstarb im März 2013, nach langer Krankheit. Und so dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis Steve und Stephen die Masterbänder für das Album ausgehändigt bekamen, was schließlich im August 2013 geschah. Das Album wurde kurz daraufhin gemastert, gemixt und sollte International über das in Deutschland ansässige, junge, badische Independent-Label NRT-Records veröffentlicht werden. Der Deal mit NRT-Records thumb|Produzent Frank Fischer hat kurz vor seinem tragischen Tod im März 2013 das Album "Insanity" von Pyrael fertiggestellt Franky Demon, welcher bei NRT-Records unter Vertrag ist, wird in Amerika von Sota Sinner gemanaged. Sota ist auch Manager der Band Pyrael und vermittelte Steve Schwarz zu Franky Demon, um einen Song auf seinem kommenden Debütalbum zu Singen, sowie die Gitarre beizusteuern. Als Franky Demon von Philipp Gottfried dem Inhaber des Labels, mit dem Franky mittlerweile sehr Eng befreundet ist und von seinem Deal bei NRT-Records erzählte, waren Schwarz und Baldassarre begeistert und sendeten Gottfried ein Demotape zu. Dieser fand sofort gefallen an den Musikern und nahm sie unter Vertrag. Ihr Debütalbum Insanity sollte am 31. Oktober 2013 via NRT-Records veröffentlicht werden. Als das Management von Pyrael jedoch der Naivität nahekommende Fragen stellte und die Geschäftswürdigkeit im Sinne des angemeldeten Gewerbes in Frage stellte (Man verlangte unverschämterweiße den Gewerbeschein des Label CEO's aus dem nichts heraus) hat NRT-Records sämtliche Aktivitäten für nichtig erklärt und die Zusammenarbeit mit Pyrael gecancelt. Weitere Informationen thumb|Cover des Debütalbums "Insanity" welches am 31. Oktober 2013 über das Label NRT-Records hätte veröffentlicht werden sollen und aufgrund von Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Management und Label leider in Eigenregie, ohne nennenswerte Promotion erschienen ist. Steve Schwarz spielte zuvor in den Bands witches brew; just plain crazy; Dead On Arrival; Zombie Monkeys. Stephen Baldassarre, hat zuvor bei The Fabulous Chancellors, Steve the Pocket Burner, Bentley's Golden Clam Machine, Norman Waiting (motion picture sound track), The Three, Stone Donut, Psychedelic Headcheese, The Burn Barrel Boys, und Baldassarre & Costello gespielt. Weblinks Offizielle Reverbnation-Seite der Band bei Facebook| url = https://www.facebook.com/PYRAYEL}} bei Twitter| url = https://twitter.com/pyrael_Usa}} en:Pyrael Kategorie:US-amerikanische Gothic-Metal-Band Kategorie:US-amerikanische Hard-Rock-Band Kategorie:Bandgründung 2000